


When name - calling turns into something more.

by tgirl



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Hunger Games, Love, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgirl/pseuds/tgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bantering turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When name - calling turns into something more.

It had been a long day for Effie, with getting Peeta and Katniss organised and on time to where they needed to be, right now the children were having their individual assessments in the training centre and she really hoped they did well.

She made her way to the penthouse, once she did she noticed Haymitch sitting on the couch with a tumbler of alcohol in hand.

After walking over to the bar area and getting her own drink Effie sat down next to him on the couch making herself more comfortable by taking off her heels and placing them beside her on the ground.

She then took a sip of her drink then turned to Haymitch.

'I hope you know Haymitch, I don't usually drink very often this is a one time thing' she told him, assuring him that she would not behave improperly.

Haymitch shrugged 'doesn't bother me how much you drink but think of this as a one time thing' he imitated her  
'because I don't usually let other people drink my alcohol' he told her emphasising the my when he did.

Effie finished her drink and set the glass on the table and let out a huff.

'Intolerable drunk' she muttered to herself hoping he didn't hear her.

Haymitch had heard her and raised his eyebrows in surprise thinking she didn't have it in her to be like that.

'Uptight dame' he replied and stood up and faced her.

'Uncivilised' she retorted and stood up as well and put her hands on her hips moving closer to him.

'Uptight' he called her again.

She shook her head at him and let out a small laugh 'you know, if you're going to insult me you think you could come up with something better, I've already heard that from you so many times over the years we've been working together it's getting old.'

Haymitch smirked at her and put his now empty glass on the table next to hers and moving even closer to her.

'well okay then, how about - nagging shrew, annoyingly upbeat, pain in my ass' He smiled at her triumphantly 'better?' He asked her

'much better' She said in surprise.

They were that close to each other now they were practically chest to chest and they hadn't really noticed until all of a sudden they kissed mixing insults, pent up sexual tension and passion into one.

Right then Peeta and Katniss had come back from the training centre they stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw their mentor and escort passionately kissing.

Peeta has closed the door which made them known, making Haymitch and Effie break apart and look at the children wide - eyed because they had been caught.

Effie was now blushing like crazy and her lipstick had become smudged as she quickly moved away from Haymitch.

Haymitch cleared his throat and now had Effie's lipstick smudged all over his lips from when they kissed.

'H - how were your training sessions?' Effie asked them breaking the awkward silence.

'uh, good ... but clearly not as interesting as what was going on here' Katniss replied now smirking at them.

'you two want to be left alone?' Peeta asked them and smiling also.

Haymitch just glared at them, made his way over to the bar area and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and sat back down on the couch and wiped his mouth.

'you didn't see anything' he told them warningly.

'I think that best' Effie stated then turned on her heels quickly making her way to her room while taking out a compact mirror and fixing up her lipstick.

Peeta and Katniss broke out in laughter.

'we won't say anything' Peeta said after he stopped laughing.

'you two make a lovely couple by the way' Katniss chimed in wiping a tear from her eye because she had laughed so much.

Haymitch groaned 'with that I say good bye' he told them and made his way to his room leaving Katniss and Peeta alone to laugh some more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the episode of 'The Nanny' when Niles and C.C (my other otp) kiss obvs I hope everybody enjoys! :)


End file.
